The invention relates to a hydraulic shock absorber of the type which comprises a cylinder with a movable piston therein, at least one cylinder chamber in communication with a liquid receptacle outside the cylinder through at least one rather narrow opening in the cylinder wall, such opening serving to damp the movement of the piston due to its resistance against the outflow of the liquid enclosed in the cylinder chamber in question. Shock absorbers of this kind are especially useful for damping the movements of machine members and heavy workpieces within various industrial plants, such as rolling mills, for instance, but also other ranges of application are altogether possible.